


All the Different Parts (But One Is Damaged)

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Blindness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mystery, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Emile loves his partners, and he’s just about to go home to them when he gets one last car to fix up, that brings him… down a different path.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Emile Picani/Logic | Logan/Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	All the Different Parts (But One Is Damaged)

Emile wiped his brow, feeling the heat from both the outside summer air and the recently turned off car, still recovering from powering the car. It was his last job of the day, and he had to power through this one before he could get back to his partners.

Emile smiled as he absentmindedly checked everything under the hood, his mind drifting to his partners and how much he loved and appreciated them.

Logan with his various facts he always spouted out when he was nervous or when he was just relaxing. He was always so stone-faced and looked emotionless when he was in public, but when they were in private, almost nothing could hold back that stupid grin from blooming onto his face. Emile loved how serious he presented himself, the formality of it contrasted with how casual and loving he was again in private. Logan was just… Logan.

Now Roman was loud and bombastic both in private and public, but just like Logan he could be gentle and loving behind closed doors. He always got that gleam in his eye before he would always slip into character, like he couldn’t wait to be someone else for a little bit.

Thomas was almost the perfect combination of Logan and Roman’s qualities, both having an endless capacity to be loud and engaging while just as quickly being able to sit with someone in complete silence at a time. Roman fed into him a lot, both of them getting adorably excited and accidentally becoming a positive feedback loop for each other. 

And Virgil was between Logan and Thomas, he was much less forthcoming and open than Logan, but he expressed his feelings a bit more regularly than Logan. But even in public Virgil was somehow never afraid to show affection, Emile had been surprised, as with everything and how anxious Virgil was with everything else, Emile half expected for him to be the same, but instead he was the most touchy feely in public. Roman did engage in mild PDA sometimes, but Virgil was constantly touching everyone, holding hands, embracing them from behind.

Emile sighed, he loved his boyfriends now he just had to finish the car up-

Wait?

Where was he? 

Emile’s mind was really groggy all of a sudden, like moving through molasses with 10 pound weights strapped all over his body. It took him a while before he even registered his body properly, feeling his leg twitch as he regained feeling in it. 

He was… laying down now? When had that happened? 

Emile groaned, his voice gravely and not at all like it was a… minute ago. He felt so heavy, but he wanted to move… he just… couldn’t.

“E- Emile? Emile! Are- Are you awake? Please tell me you’re awake!” Emile heard someone above him ask, he fuzzily felt someone grip his hand, squeezing it lightly. In response, Emile gathered all the strength he had and gently squeezed the hand back, not knowing if it was strong or if whoever this was would even feel it.

“Did he-? Is- he-?” Another voice spoke up and despite the fact Emile couldn’t place the voice, the sadness as well as the hope their voice was full of made Emile’s heart wrench.

The hand squeezed back with gusto, the hand also nearly jumping out of Emile’s loose grip.

“Emile is! He squeezed my hand, oh honey, no, don’t get up, stay down sweetie.” Emile was confused, he wasn’t trying to get up? Wasn’t he still laying there.

It wasn’t until the gentle hand moved to his chest and pushed him lightly that he realized he had indeed sat up, which was odd as he didn’t really mean to do that. One thing that was bothering him was the bandages on his face, he could breathe, but when he noticed them, some part of him told him to rip them off.

Emile instead opened his mouth, forcing his dry mouth to swallow before asking:

“What…. wha happah?” Emile wanted to know, because the last thing he remembered was finishing up the car he was working on and then suddenly he was… here.

Emile felt a new hand touch his forehead gently, Emile leaning into the touch as much as he could with the strength he had as the touch felt good. The hand then started to card through his hair, Emile humming thoughtlessly as he nearly lost himself in the touch.

“Emi, I found you on the ground. There was a loud bang and… i came out to see the car you had been working on had exploded and was on fire and you were on the ground and-” The voice choked off, the shallow breathing and the scent of the hand finally clueing Emile in to who was talking. 

“R- Roman…” Emile heard a sob before he heard Roman give a small, “Yeah, Emi, it’s Ro.”

“Ro…” Emile breathed out.

“How- why- is there a bandage on my face? Did- the explosion burn my face?”

Another hand was laid on Emie’s leg, this hand felt different, and Emile realized it was Virgil with his hoodie over his hand.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Virgil spoke up by his leg, Emile was startled by the growling voice that came from him. He felt Virgil’s grip tighten.

“Whoever hurt you is going to pay! Car’s don’t just explode like that. Catch fire, sure, but he found you 15 feet away from the car and the car was obliterated!” 

Emile processed that information, but slowly realized Virgil hadn’t answered the question.

“You didn’t answer. Why’s there a bandage on my face?”

There was again a long silence, Emile only able to guess what was being silently communicated through looks.

“Emi- unfortunately… they… they couldn’t save all of your face so… they’re pretty sure you’ve gone blind.”

What? No. No. Nononno! No, it can’t, I can’t!

Emile responded with one simple word, everything finally crashing down on him as the full situation registered. His voice communicated the grief and pain of losing something dear to him, all in one word:

“No.”


End file.
